<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Mile by ledbythreads, mary_anjel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180533">Another Mile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads'>ledbythreads</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_anjel/pseuds/mary_anjel'>mary_anjel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jimbert fanart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Led Zeppelin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020, Christmas Miracles, Coming Out, Fanart, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Modern Day, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Third season, a girl can dream, on this day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_anjel/pseuds/mary_anjel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of 2020, everybody could use just a tiny bit of extra happiness.<br/>Well, Christmas is a time of miracles after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Page/Robert Plant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jimbert fanart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Mile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is a collaboration. Leds is the one who has a way with words, so all the words are theirs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>                                                                                         <strong>* * *</strong></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope it brings you all as much joy as it's brought me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>